


I am following the enemy

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...but he misses it, at times: the sound of Byakuran’s voice over his computer speakers, and the curve of Byakuran’s smile on a liquid crystal screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am following the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on what we’ve recently learned about Shouichi and Byakuran, plus their odd little strategy game. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for September 13, 2006.

They used to talk during their little war games – he used to have two screens open, one with the game and one with a video feed of Byakuran’s face. They’d play when it was nighttime in Italy and daylight in Japan, because Shouichi always found the way Byakuran looked in the sunlight a little too distracting. They’d wax strategy in between turns, and use their virtual battlefield and imaginary resources to play out their ideas. Their games nearly convinced Shouichi that in another world, they could have been friends.

 

Shouichi was set in his decision to destroy the Millefiore from the inside the moment Sawada Tsunayoshi was killed, and he’s set even more now that he finds himself with the Tsuna of the past, working out a battle plan that will reverse everything, but he misses it, at times: the sound of Byakuran’s voice over his computer speakers, and the curve of Byakuran’s smile on a liquid crystal screen.


End file.
